


promises to keep

by winryrockbae



Series: FelixWeek2020 [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, this is my first attempt at sylvix smut and i am so proud of what i've accomplished here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winryrockbae/pseuds/winryrockbae
Summary: Day Six: Promises“I have promises to keep, and miles to go before I sleep, and miles to go before I sleep.”Felix and Sylvain have some catching up to do after being apart for five years.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: FelixWeek2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660825
Kudos: 22
Collections: Felix Birthday Week 2020





	promises to keep

Felix had made a lot of promises in his life. He followed through with all of them. He promised Glenn that he could always eat Felix’s strawberries. They kept up that tradition until the last time they ate berries together. He promised himself that he would train with the sword until he was unable. He promised Sylvain that they wouldn’t live without the other.

And he promised his class that he would return to Garreg Mach five years from the Millenium Festival.

The trek from Fraldarius territory back to a most likely abandoned monastery gave him a lot of time to think. He’d prefer if it didn’t, it was much easier to just swing his sword. He didn’t want to think about what he would do when he got there and there and found the grounds empty. He would feel foolish, and he would feel it with every step back home. Turning tail and slinking home like an abandoned dog. Just thinking about it ignited a rage in him and the next set of enemies he ran into felt the brunt of that anger in the ferocity of his swings. The crest of Fraldarius flashed across the skirmishes again and again, none of the small groups or soldiers or bandits anything of a match for his skill and speed.

The closer in proximity to Garreg Mach, the more nature seemed to be overtaking everything. Villages empty and left in ruin, trees and vines twined around the empty buildings. It was fucking depressing. Everything was covered in some kind of weird moss that sucked in all the sounds, so it was eerily quiet.

He was only a short way away from the monastery when the doubt started to creep in. It slid up his back like cold hands to clamp around his neck. There would be no one here and he would be stuck looking the fool when he returned to his father.

He was coming up on the place where it had all fallen apart five years ago. When the Empire attacked and everyone scattered. He could almost hear the clashing of weapons and the shouts of soldiers past, drifting over the wreckage. He stopped then, listening. It wasn’t the sound of his memories, there was fighting happening nearby. Felix drew his sword and moved towards it, dipping in and out of the shadows like a phantom as it all grew louder.

He needed to get the higher ground, to look and see who would dare to set foot on such a sacred place. Not like there was anything left around here anyway. In practised movements he clambered onto a pile of rubble, peering over the top just as the Crest of Gautier flashed in the turmoil. A ways away, he saw the same with the crest of Blaiddyd, accompanied by the glow of the Pofessor’s Relic.

Without hesitation Felix leapt down and into the fray, darting to where Sylvain’s horse was rearing and screaming as the enemies closed in on them. Typical of Sylvain to bite off more than he can chew and put himself in immediate danger. The Lance of Ruin wriggled grotesquely with each enemy it ran through, the glow of the Aegis shield on his arm caught the attention of those fighting and over the racket he heard Sylvain joyfully call his name.

It didn’t take long for the renuinted Blue Lions to take down the bandits, their reunion not as joyful as it could have been once the Prince’s current state was discovered. But the professor was back and their hope was restored, all of them scrounging up some dinner and sitting together in the dining hall, sans Dimitri. Felix felt foolish for ever thinking that his classmates wouldn’t show and the blush that crept up his neck to his ears when they assured him they knew he’d be here was humiliating.

He was one of the first ones to call it a night and out of habit he headed towards his old room. Surprisingly, it was still in pretty good shape apart from a layer of dust on everything. He hadn’t left much by means of personal possessions or valuables, though his spare uniform was missing along with a couple of training blades. But his whetstone was still on his desk and the furniture was still in tact. Felix threw open the window, soft evening light illuminating the space. The linens had been taken from the bed, but the mattress and the frame were still there.

He was tired, but he wasn’t a fucking animal. After a quick sweep of the floor’s supply closet, he found a rag and wiped the worst of the dust off of the surfaces in his room. He flipped the mattress and laid his sleeping mat over it, ready to collapse before deciding a trip the the sauna was necessary.

The sauna was run by magic, so it should still be in use despite the way it looked as though the Boar hadn’t set foot in there in five years. Muscles ached and eyelids drooped as Felix made his way to the baths, if he wasn’t already coated in the grime of battle the dust from his room was surely going to itch. His assumption was correct and it only took a moment of finagling with the switches to get the steam pumping into the room and the baths full of hot water, clouded with a signature mixture of herbs. He liked his water scalding, hot enough to nearly hurt. Maybe it was from growing up in Faerghus where it was sometimes the only source or warmth, or maybe he was just weird.

Felix had just slid into the bath when the door opened, a cool breeze set his features in a scowl as Sylvain walked in.

“I thought I might find you here.”

“You’re looking for me?” Felix sunk lower into the water.

“We haven’t seen each other in five years. I thought it would be nice to catch up. I saw you already cleaned your room.”

“It was disgusting.” Without asking, Sylvain stripped down and joined Felix in the bath with a grimace at the water’s temperature. Felix giving a satisfied hum in response, maybe he liked his water so hot because it naturally deterred others from joining him. Sylvain didn’t voice any displeasure, but it was written all over his features. “Just get in another bath.” Felix snapped at him. His relaxation was going down the pipes with the way the other was fidgeting.

“But I want to be with you.”

The short phrase was enough to bring a blush to Felix’s cheeks, though with his skin already flushed from the heat of the bath it wasn’t noticeable. Ever since they were kids, Sylvain had always been around and Felix was the one that would cry about wanting to be with him.

“Don’t be stupid.” Callous as ever, Felix closed his eyes and rested his head against the back of the tub. He didn’t have to look at Sylvain to know that he was spread out, taking up far too much room. The baths at the Monastery allowed such a thing, circular holes in the ground made of smooth stone and decorated with tiles. Inside was simple, a bench going around the circumference of the tub so that one could sit and rest their arms on the back of the tub, which was also the floor of the bathhouse.

One time as students, Dimitri had taken a misstep and fallen into one of the empty tubs. He’d been fine except for a bump on the cheek and Felix laughed himself stupid every time he thought about it for the next month.

“You know how your brevity turns me on.” Sylvain spoke up and Felix scoffed at him.

“A light breeze could turn you on.”

“Is that such a bad thing?”

Felix felt the water lap at his chest, Sylvain was being obnoxious and moving around again. The swordsman's eyes snapped open with a snarl on his tongue that was quickly lost when he realized how close his childhood friend was to him. Proximity never really bothered Felix much, nor did nudity. He grew up with a brother and a group of boys (and Ingrid) and oftentimes he bathed with Glenn as a child. Or even Dimitri. A body was a body, nothing to get overly excited or awkward about. His displeasure with Sylvain joining his bath hadn’t been borne out of shyness or modesty, he had genuinely been annoyed that his time alone was interrupted.

“There is plenty of room in here for you to not be on top of me.” Felix cursed the way his voice cracked slightly, gaze looking up at Sylvain who had managed to cage him in with his arms. “Sylvain, what are you thinking?” For a moment, Felix felt himself start to let the threads of control slip from his fingers before grabbing them up again and yanking them tight. “I’m not one of your village girls. Get your dick away from me before-”

“Before what, Felix?” Sylvain’s head dropped lower and he locked eyes with Felix. Felix, who was normally so strong and independent, callous and snarling like an unfriendly animal had fallen quiet. At a loss for words perhaps. He licked his lips and forced them into a frown, hands came up to press against Sylvain’s chest in an effort to push him away.

“I’ll cut it off.”

“How about I show you what you’d been missing out on, if you did that?”

“Are you serious?”

“We’re in a war, Fe. Any day could be our last, we might as well have a bit of fun, yeah?”

“Have you been drinking? Get the fuck away from me.” A weak shove against Sylvain’s chest is offered, though neither of them budge.

“Your body is betraying you, Felix.” Sylvain’s gaze flicked down and Felix felt his blush burn up to the tips of his ears. Felix kept his mouth clamped shut, lips pressed together in a thin line as he tried to think about anything that would turn him off. But with Sylvain lingering so closely, it was impossible to string a coherent thought together.

There’s a moment of nothing but consideration between them and then Felix closed the distance between them. His kiss was clumsy, his teeth knocking against Sylvain’s until the more experienced man took over. Sylvain’s guidance was soft and firm, his tongue slipping into Felix’s mouth as he fit himself between Felix’s thighs.

This wasn’t how he was expecting his evening to go, his frame pressed against Sylvain’s larger one as the kiss deepened. He felt as though his breath was getting caught in his chest, Sylvain’s hand tangling in dark locks and giving a sharp tug. The action earned a gasp from Felix, and Sylvain took advantage of it to deepen the kiss again, his hand trailing down Felix’s chest to grip his hip tightly under the water. Dangerously close to where Felix was aching for him. .

“Sylvain. I-” He’s inexperienced and it was uncomfortable for him not to know what he’s supposed to be doing. To not have the upper hand set his teeth on edge and caused his entire frame to tense under Sylvain’s touch. Sylvain’s lips trail down Felix’s jaw to his earlobe, murmuring reassurances until Felix releaxes under his touch.

“Trust me.”

“Okay.”

Sylvain spreads him then, pushing his thighs apart and burying his face in the crook of Felix’s neck. His teeth scrape over his throat and collarbones, causing Felix to whimper under him.

“Sensitive, Fe?” Sylvain’s voice was amused, Felix didn’t have time to respond or refute because at that moment Sylvain slid his finger in up to the knuckle and Felix nearly jumped out of his skin at the intrusion. “Does it hurt?” Sylvain drew back, watching Felix’s features with concern. “I can stop.”

“Don’t you dare.” Felix panted, finding himself wanting and needier than he ever thought that he would be. They’d barely just started but he was already flushed and scraping his nails down Sylvain’s back, scrabbling for purchase. “Keep going.” He gritted his teeth as if this were some training he needed to overcome. It was unlike anything he’d felt before, but he liked it. “More, Sylvain.”

“As you wish.” Sylvain added another finger, plunging the pair in and out while scissoring them slowly. The sensations were enough to get Felix grinding against his hand and whimpering. “Come on. Relax, babe.” Sylvain’s voice was soothing and strong, reassuring in a practiced way. He had no doubt said that to a thousand and one of his flings, men and women that he’d fooled around within the earliest hours of the morning before coming back to the monastery. The thought of it made Felix feel vindictive, without warning he sank his teeth into Sylvain’s shoulder and bit hard enough to bruise. “Fuck, Felix! Warn a guy next time.”

Felix ran his tongue along the bruise, eyes hooded and lips wet with saliva and the humidity of the baths. Water splashed and flooded over the edge of the tub, soaking the stone floor as Sylvain’s arm movement’s sped up, Felix felt a building in his stomach like he’d never felt before. His pride was wounded as he found himself asking for more, choking out his desires as Sylvain’s expert fingers twisted and turned inside of him. And then Sylvain stopped. It was enough to make Felix nearly howl with frustration, head snapping up to look at Sylvain with a sharp gaze.

“Don’t look at me like that, Sweetheart.” Sylvain cooed, and Felix, already debauched flailed in his grip. The redhead’s fingers dug into Felix’s thighs, keeping him in place and spread so sweetly for him.

“You’re a fucking asshole, you know that?” Felix hissed, teetering on the edge of pleasure while Sylvain toyed with him.

“And you’re impatient. Beautiful, but fucking impatient.” Sylvain clicked his tongue against his teeth and it took Felix a moment to realize that he was lining himself up under the water. “You’re sure, yeah?” Felix could feel the head of Sylvain’s cock pressing against him and he nodded, his legs hooking over Sylvain’s hips as he strained to pull him closer. God, the man’s body was as hard and as sculpted as goddamn marble. How had he never noticed before?

“Just fucking do it.” Felix growled, words lost as Sylvain pushed forward with a groan and an under the breath curse. He’d prepped him, sure, spread him open and gotten him nice and ready - but it still hurt. Sylvain’s cock stretched him, caused his back to arch, in turn he cracked his head against the back of the tub. Sylvain paused and Felix shook his head. “Keep going, it’s fine.”

It took a moment of adjustment before the pleasure started to creep in and Sylvain noticed the change right away. He was attentive and experienced, slowly moving his hips to draw forth several wanton moans that Felix wasn’t even aware that he could make. If someone had told Felix that he could release such a whorish noise, he would have drawn his sword and insisted that they spar just so he had an excuse to beat the piss out of them. But here he was, coming undone and nearly begging for more. Sylvain pushed forward a bit more, completely sheathing himself inside of Felix.

“You’re so gorgeous, Felix.” Sylvain murmured against Felix’s throat. “And you feel so fucking good.” Felix never thought that he would have a praise kink, but here he was, feeding off of the words Sylvain was cooing to him. It jacked up his sex drive, brought him closer to the edge as he rolled his hips and asked, no begged, for more.

“Sylvain, please. Faster. Don’t tease me.”

The cavalier obliged, each thrust causing water to spill up over the rim of the bath while Felix nearly lost his mind each time he was completely filled up. The friction was too sweet, everything felt hot and wet and he couldn’t focus on anything other than how good Sylvain was making him feel. The back of his head throbbed from where he’d smacked it on the marble, but he couldn’t even focus enough to care as that strange feeling built up again in his abdomen. A coil of white hot energy that came closer and closer to bursting with each snap of Sylvain’s hips.

“Just let go, Felix. I’m right behind you.” Sylvain bit down on the junction between Felix’s neck and shoulder, thrusting quick and erratic enough to push Felix over the edge. He came fast, a string of curses slipping past his lips as starts burst behind his eyelids. He was frantic, he dug his nails into Sylvain’s shoulders hard enough to break the skin and writhed under the other man’s larger form. Sylvain finished with a grunt, nearly folding Felix in half as he buried himself in his warmth, Felix could only take gulping breaths as he felt Sylvain pulsing inside of him. “How was that?” It was hot and warm and he felt empty when Sylvain pulled out and rested his forehead on Felix’s shoulder.

“Syl…” Felix started, eyes hazy and unfocused. Sylvain leaned forward, eager to hear something soft and sappy from the brash swordsman. “We dirtied the water.”

It drew forth a laugh as Sylvain stepped up and out, lifting Felix with him. Felix felt as though his legs had turned to jelly and he felt something dripping down the back of his thigh, unsure of if it was him, Sylvain or just water - maybe a mix of all three. Sylvain drained the tub, the two of them walking carefully over the water spilled over the smooth floor to the showers to clean up.

“We should do that again sometime.” Felix spoke quietly as the showers started, letting Sylvain work soap into his dark locks without protest.

“I still haven’t cleaned my room. Could I join you in yours tonight?” Sylvain rested his chin on Felix’s shoulder, pulling his back flush against his chest. Goddess, he was so tall and warm.

“That’s a bold ques-”

Felix was cut off as a crash and a string of swears from the baths interrupted the moment, the two of them peering around the corner caught a glimpse of Caspar flat on his back on the floor and Ashe knelt at his side, eyes wide.

“Where the fuck did all that water come from?!” Caspar was shouting, now sitting up and holding his head.

“We should go.” Sylvain cleared his throat, murmuring quietly to Felix.

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for dealing with my reposting all my felix week stuff! 
> 
> i'm currently weeks behind on sylvain week (which i modded lmao) so that'll be posted up later once my motivation returns from wherever it fucked off to. 
> 
> follow me on twitter @winryrockbae for any updates on my future writing plans!


End file.
